


You're Not Here

by Dement0



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Shadow/Griffon/Nightmare live because capcom are monsters, idk what im doing, self indulgent angsty fluff bc what else are we here for really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dement0/pseuds/Dement0
Summary: "Will you remember me?" she question was quiet, barely audible and muffled by the leather of his vest, but he heard her.She dared to look up at him, and he gave her a smile, jade eyes brimming with melancholic affection, "How could I forget you?"""If a thing loves, it is infinite." 'Til we meet again."





	You're Not Here

"This is where we part ways. From now on, this is a journey I must make alone." V wasn't dismissing her, simply stating a fact. She fought the urge to argue with him again, she'd decided long ago to respect his decision. This was bigger than her, than them.

She held her rifle thoughtfully, thumbs idly tracing over the intricate roses and vines carved into the stock, a courtesy of Nico from when she modified the weapon to handle the caliber of ammunition she used in it. She could feel his eyes on her all the while, curious at her silence.

"Can you fire a gun?" she questioned softly.

"I am not a fan of them-"

"That's not what I asked."

"...Yes. I can."

She nodded, taking out a handful of ammo and closing them within her palm. When her pale fingers opened up, the bullets glowed with an intense light. They would hold the energy long enough for V to use it in a bind, strong enough to take out lesser demons and barriers and save himself some energy. If she couldn't go with him to watch his back, the least she could do was give him some extra protection for himself. He wouldn't be able to rely on his cane much longer, and he'd insisted against her going with him, that she'd likely die going that far up the Qliphoth.

She thrust it towards him, placing it in his shaking hands. He tested the weight of it, and momentarily she wondered if it would be too heavy for him in his state.

"In case you get in trouble. Besides, if you have it, then you have to come back so you can return it."

She was pushing it, she knew, but she refused to think this would be the last time they'd see each other. There had to be a different way for things to end.  She watched him hopefully, eyes glassy and heart clenching when his met hers, shaking his head a bit.

"We've discussed this, I wont be returning." he spoke gently, a pain in his chest as he watched what little hope laid on her face fade instantly. 

Her eyes stung, she'd asked knowing the answer, but it still hurt to hear so plainly stated. Swallowing the harsh lump in her throat, she replied bitterly, "You knew the whole time, why did you..."

_Pursue me, kiss me, tell me you cared about me._

She didn't speak the words, she didn't need to, he knew what she meant. He'd been better at reading her than she was herself.

"I admit it was selfish of me to take what you so freely gave me, the things I'd wanted, needed."

She couldn't be angry with him, especially not with that guilty look he gave her. She'd needed him as much as he'd needed her. Pain aside, she wouldn't have traded their time together away. She only wished for more, not wanting to be alone again, not wanting him to face this alone. The silence stretched on for a moment, broken by a harsh sob ripping from her throat.

"Why do you have to die?" she choked on the words, fat tears streaming down her face. God, did she hate crying in front of him, but she couldn't help it. She felt to small, so helpless. He crossed the small gap between them, pressing her against the cold skin of his chest.

"If all goes to plan, I won't die. I will simply exist in a...different way."

"But will you be you?"

He'd told her of his origins, the discarded human half of a hybrid demon, brother of Dante and father to Nero. He'd told her of the sins he'd committed when he was still whole, his cold hearted nature, among other things. V was a part of him, but how much of him would remain once he rejoined his other half? Maybe that was too complicated for him to answer. Maybe she couldn't handle the answer. She changed her question before he could voice his reply.

"Will you remember me?" she question was quiet, barely audible and muffled by the leather of his vest, but he heard her. He always seemed to hear her, no matter how softly she spoke.

She dared to look up at him, and he gave her a smile, jade eyes brimming with melancholic affection, "How could I forget you?"

She smiled back at him, accompanied by a fresh onslaught of tears. A gust of wind, and the brush of fur against her legs signaled to her that his familiars had come to say goodbye as well.

"You guys make sure he see's this through." she smiled as she knelt to hug Shadow tightly to her. Griffon perched himself painfully on her shoulder, nuzzling into her cheek.

"We got this kiddo, don't worry."

Shadow purred as she rose again to face her companion, the man she'd come to love over the past month of surviving and slaying demons. She felt Griffon's talons disengage from her shoulder, the demonic bird floating next to his master, Shadow wrapped around his legs. The ground rumbled beneath them, signalling that their time was running out. She had to say farewell.

He pulled her close again, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. In return, she wrapped a hand in his soft black locks and tugged him down to meet her lips, his arms snaking around her as they simply held each other for a moment. She forced herself to pull away, breaking the surprisingly strong lock V's arms had put her in. She'd held him back for long enough, he had a job to complete.

"Goodbye, V." her lip quivered a bit, but she blinked away the tears and held her chin high, she had to be strong for him.

He reached forward and touched the tooth around her neck, Shadow's to be exact, a memento he'd left her with.

" _"If a thing loves, it is infinite."_  'Til we meet again." He smiled broadly, looking much less exhausted than he had and she met his smile with one of her own. With that, he'd shouldered her rifle and turned his back to her, and down the hole he went.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tough one for me to write. I love both V and Vergil but as separate entities, though it makes sense it makes me sad lol. I wanted to write this out, though I also kinda want to write a V/ofc where they don't merge and I also want to finish my Vergil fic but with 5 it kinda messed me up with my ideas for it oops, probably shouldn't have started it right before the games release
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always I wrote this half asleep so it might be messy, <3


End file.
